The invention relates to a portable security enclosure kit for enclosing an area on the ground. In particular, the invention relates to a portable area security enclosure kit for use by city, county and state police, private security guards, as well as medical teams to isolate the areas surrounding an accident.
At present, police barriers, i.e., wooden saw horses or yellow tape mounted on spaced post members or barriers, are used to isolate the area of an accident or crime scene. While isolating the area, neither the barriers nor the tape permit operation of a medical team or police officers free of interference or distraction from onlookers who, at least orally, may interfere with operation of the medical and/or police team. There is a need for an enclosure that isolates the police and/or medical team from the public and allows them to operate without distraction and interference.
When celebrities are entering or leaving a facility, such as an arena or hotel, it is a benefit to private security guards to be able to block the public's view of their movements as a means of crowd control. The same applies to court officers in connection with high profile criminal cases. Also, people with video cameras, both professional news people and private citizens, may record and subsequently disclose the arrangement of a crime scene. This may impede an investigation by disclosing information to the general public which would otherwise be known only by the police and the criminal.